La Rose et la Dague
by AlliCamAllison
Summary: L'histoire d'une jeune femme amnésique qui se réveille dans un hôpital, dans une ville du Maine, Storybrooke. La seule chose qu'elle a avec elle: un livre
1. Ames désespérée

_La Rose et la Dague, une fanfiction que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps. Il est donc temps de le faire. Cette histoire me tient beaucoup à cœur car elle retrace une histoire alternative des personnages Rumplestiltskin et Belle. De leur première rencontre dans la forêt enchantée, jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles à Storybrooke, venez découvrir une histoire alternative de Rumbelle qui vous fera rêver, je l'espère._

 _Comme dans la série, cette histoire alterne entre flashbacks et présent, jusqu'à ce que les deux dimensions se rejoingnent._

 _Bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Ames désespérées**

Il était une fois, dans une contrée lointaine, un pauvre paysan qui vivait avec son fils unique. Il était méprisé par tout le village. On disait de lui qu'il était un lâche. Il y a des années de cela, il avait fui la guerre des ogres, en se blessant volontairement la jambe. Depuis il s'appuyait sur un bâton pour marcher. Ainsi, en plus d'être traité de lâche, certains l'appelaient le canard boiteux, et tous les noms les plus farfelus que nous puissions trouver. Mais son vrai nom était Rumplestiltskin.

Un jour, alors qu'il était en train de tisser dans sa modeste demeure, il entendit du mouvement à l'extérieur. C'était l'armée du roi qui venait recruter de jeunes âmes pour la guerre des ogres. Son fils Baelfire allait avoir douze ans demain, et c'était à cet âge-là que les jeunes devaient partir au combat. Rumplestiltskin sentit son ventre se nouer quand il comprit de quoi il était question. En aucun cas, il ne voulait que son fils parte au combat, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il était tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde.

Une fois les gardes du roi partis, il rentra dans la maison, et commença à rassembler des affaires dans un sac. Baelfire rentra à son tour :

-Papa que fais-tu ? dit-il en regardant son père.

-Il faut partir Bae. Il faut partir le plus vite possible et loin d'ici.

-Mais pourquoi, où veux-tu aller ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

-Ils reviendront demain te chercher toi et les autres enfants pour vous emmener sur le champ de bataille. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles Bae. Il faut partir.

-Mais Papa, partir, ne changera rien. Ils nous retrouveront.

-Pas si nous partons tout de suite.

-Papa, tu ne peux pas toujours fuir le danger.

Il posa sa main sur le sac qu'était en train de remplir son père. Ce dernier s'arrêta un instant, et il regarda son fils dans les yeux.

-Baelfire, tu ne comprends pas, si tu vas sur le champ de bataille, tu vas mourir. Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. « Et moi je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon garçon ! » Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. « Je t'en pris Bae, il faut partir».

Baelfire savait que son père avait raison, mais il voulait être brave. Il voulait se battre, il voulait gagner, il ne voulait pas qu'on le traite de lâche. Mais même si l'attitude de son père le désolait, il savait qu'il faisait cela pour le protéger. Comprenant tout l'amour qu'éprouvait son père à son égard, il le serra dans ses bras, et Rumplestiltskin fit de même.

* * *

La jeune femme referma le livre qu'elle était en train de lire, l'air dubitatif. Elle le posa sur la table de nuit qui était à côté d'elle. Une infirmière rentra sa chambre. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et bruns. Elle sourit en entrant avant de demander :

-Alors comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Ça va mieux, je vous remercie, répondit la jeune femme.

-Je vais prendre votre tension. Vous n'avez toujours aucun souvenir qui vous revient ?

-Non, toujours rien. Je ne me souviens même pas de mon prénom, dit-elle sur un ton désespéré.

L'infirmière lui passa l'appareil autour de son bras. La pression fit légèrement frémir la jeune femme.

-Je suis sûre que vous retrouverez la mémoire, il vous faut juste un peu de temps. Quelqu'un est-il venu vous rendre visite ?

-Non, personne.

La jeune femme à la blouse blanche s'assied sur le bord du lit, essayant de réconforter sa patiente. « Je m'appelle Mary-Margaret. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous me faîte appeler et je serai là. D'accord ?

-Merci beaucoup.

L'infirmière lui sourit. Elle aperçut le livre sur la table de nuit. « Il est à vous ce livre ? » demanda-t-elle.

-Apparemment oui, on m'a dit qu'il était avec moi quand on m'a trouvé.

-Vous avez essayé de le feuilleter, peut-être que cela vous rappellerait certaines choses.

-Oui, je suis en train de le lire, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir.

-Laissez-vous un peu de temps. Il arrive que ce genre de trouble se produise quand une personne a connu un choc émotionnel intense. Peut-être que des bribes vont vous revenir, dit-elle en retirant le tensiomètre du bras de la jeune femme. « En tous les cas, votre tension est parfaite ! Je repasserai tout à l'heure ! Reposez-vous bien ! »

A peine avait-elle refermé la porte, que la jeune femme repris la lecture de son livre, essayant de se rappeler son passé, ce passé qui était néant pour elle, ce passé qui n'existait pas. En fait, son passé remontait au moment où elle a vu une voiture foncée droit devant elle, la percutant de façon à lui faire perdre connaissance. Elle se souvient s'être réveillée dans cet hôpital, on lui a appris qu'elle était dans le coma depuis deux jours. Voilà tout ce dont elle se souvient. Elle ouvrit de nouveau le livre à la page où elle s'était arrêtée et continua la lecture.

* * *

Rumple et Baelfire était déjà à deux kilomètres du village qu'ils avaient fui. Il faisait nuit noire. Rumple tenait une torche et son fils marchait près de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bae, fit Rumple, nous allons nous arrêter quand nous ne verrons plus les lumières du village. Tu vas bien mon garçon ? Tu n'as pas mal au pied ?

-Je vais bien papa, ne t'inquiète pas. Baelfire aimait plus que tout son père. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. Alors qu'en ce moment il savait très bien que son père devait avoir terriblement mal à sa jambe. Mais il continuait à marcher sans se plaindre. En s'inquiétant même pour son fils.

-Alors tant mieux, continuons.

Soudain au loin des pas de chevaux se firent entendre.

-Bae cache-toi, fit Rumple.

Mais les cheveux étaient déjà là avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de se cacher.

-Halte ! Crièrent les hommes à cheval.

L'un d'eux descendit de cheval.

-Que faîtes-vous à une heure pareille, dans cet endroit reculé de tout ? demanda-t-il sur un ton méprisant.

-Nous allons au marché de la ville voisine, nous partons tôt pour y être en premiers demain matin. Dit Rumplestiltskin sur un ton manquant d'assurance.

-Ah oui ?! On aurait plutôt dit que vous fuyez votre village, dit l'homme le regard hautain. Qui es-tu ? Quel est ton nom ? Laisse-moi devinez, l'estropié ? Jambe de bois ? Canard boiteux ! Ricana l'homme. Tous les autres cavaliers firent de même.

Baelfire renchérit aussi sec : « il s'appelle Rumplestiltskin ! »

-Rumple, mais je te connais… c'est toi qui est parti en courant de la guerre des ogres ! C'est toi le lâche du village ! Toi dont la femme t'a quitté car tu n'es pas capable d'assurer tes devoirs de chef de famille. Continua-t-il en ricanant.

-S'il vous plaît, pas devant mon fils. Dit Rumple l'air peiné.

-Et justement quel âge a-t-il ton fils et quel est son nom ?

-Je m'appelle Baelfire et j'aurai douze ans demain !

-Bae non ! fit son père.

-C'est donc pour cela, dit l'homme avec un sourire en coin. « Prenez l'enfant ! » ordonna-t-il.

-Non s'il vous plaît, que voulez-vous ? supplia Rumple bouleversé.

-Ce que je veux ? Mais que peux-tu bien me donner ? Tu n'as pas d'argent, pas de biens, pas de pouvoir. Et ce que tu sais faire le mieux c'est te soumettre. Embrasse mes bottes !

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Rumple très gêné.

L'homme répéta « embrasse mes bottes ! ».

-Pas devant mon fils, je vous en prie ! supplia Rumple.

-Embrasse mes bottes ! Ordonna violemment l'homme menaçant de sortir son épée.

Rumplestiltskin tomba immédiatement à ses pieds et embrassa ses chaussures. L'homme et les hommes qui l'entouraient se mirent à rire de tout leur souffle. L'homme donna un violent coup de pied à Rumple, qui se retrouva couché à terre.

-Papa ! s'exclama Baelfire qui se précipita vers son père. L'homme s'approcha d'eux.

-Baelfire, éloigne-toi dit Rumple.

-Il a raison, rétorqua l'homme, « cela ne va pas être beau à voir ». Et il lui donna des coups avec un sourire sadique « tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre, c'est désolant ! » Puis il remonta sur son cheval, et ils s'en allèrent laissant Baelfire avec son pauvre père.

Soudain une voix féminine se fit entendre. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'année apparue de derrière les arbres. Elle avait des vêtements peu couteux et abimés, elle non plus, elle ne semblait pas bien riche.

-Attendez, je vais vous aider. Elle s'approcha de Rumple, qui eu un mouvement de défense.

-Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, je vais vous aider. Ne craignait rien, assura-t-elle.

-Merci madame fit Baelfire.

Elle aida Rumple à se mettre debout et l'aida à marcher. Elle les conduisit dans une cabane en contre bas du chemin. Elle allongea Rumple sur une couchette, et lui pansa ses plaies.

-Je… je n'ai pas de quoi vous payer, marmonna Rumple.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous me payerez quand vous pourrez. Pour l'instant, il faut vous reposer.

Elle essuya le sang qu'il avait sur le visage, avec un linge humide. Il ferma les yeux, épuisé, et s'endormit. Baelfire s'approcha.

-« Est-ce qu'il va mourir ? » demanda-t-il terrorisé.

-Non mon garçon ! Le rassura la femme. « Il ira déjà mieux demain ! » Le visage de Baelfire semblait s'illuminer quand il entendit cela. Il baya.

-Viens avec moi, je crois que tu es fatigué toi ! Elle installa une autre couchette de l'autre côté de la cabane. Elle couvrit Baelfire avec une couverture, et celui-ci s'endormit aussitôt.

Elle retourna auprès de Rumple, et le regarda un moment avant de murmurer « toute magie à un prix, mais ce n'est pas moi qui payerai ce prix ».


	2. La Dague

**Chapitre 2 : La dague**

Rumple sentit les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux, se demandant où il était. Sa mémoire revint peu à peu, il se souvenait de la manière dont les hommes du roi l'avaient humilié devant son fils. Et d'ailleurs son fils où était-il ? Il s'assit brusquement, étonné que ses blessures de la veille ne lui fissent déjà presque plus mal. Inquiet, il cria le nom de son fils. La femme entra alors dans la cabane. Le voyant assit, elle s'exclama : « Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux ! »

-Où est mon fils ? demanda Rumple.

-Votre fils va bien, le rassura la femme.

Elle appela Baelfire qui était à l'extérieur de la cabane et lui demanda de rentrer. Aussitôt il se jeta dans les bras de son père. La femme les laissa un moment partager cet instant de bonheur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rumplestiltskin sorti de la cabane, aidé de son fils. Il s'approcha de la femme qui était en train de préparer le déjeuné.

-Je vous remercie, dit-il, « mais nous n'allons pas abuser de votre hospitalité plus longtemps. Nous allons reprendre notre chemin ».

-Mais vous n'allez tout de même pas reprendre le même chemin que la nuit passée ! lança-t-elle. « Ils vous retrouveront, c'est certain ! »

-Elle a raison papa, dit Baelfire.

Rumple se rendit à l'évidence que cela n'était pas très prudent. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre ?

-Mais je ne peux pas retourner dans mon village. A cette heure-ci, ils sont déjà probablement en train d'arracher les enfants à leurs parents. Quoi que je fasse, je suis pris au piège. Dit Rumple l'air désemparé.

-Je connais peut-être un moyen, qui pourrait vous aider. Dit calmement la femme.

-Lequel ? demanda Rumple, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

-Il y a une légende qui raconte, qu'il existe un château au fond de cette forêt. Et dans ce château, derrière une immense tapisserie, est cachée une dague aux pouvoirs magiques.

Rumple l'écoutait avec attention.

-Celui qui a cette dague en sa possession, peut invoquer le Ténébreux d'apparaître, poursuivit la femme. « Cette créature possède les plus puissants pouvoirs qui puissent exister. On raconte même, que celui qui le tue avec la dague, récupérera ses pouvoirs et deviendra à son tour le Ténébreux ».

-Mais si cela est vrai, pourquoi n'y êtes-vous pas allé? lança Rumple.

-Je vis peut-être dans la misère, mais pas assez pour user d'une si grande magie. Car la magie a toujours un prix. Et plus la magie est puissante et obscure, et plus le prix à payer est important. Expliqua la femme. « Mais étant donné que vous n'avez pas d'autres solutions, le Ténébreux sera peut-être en mesure de vous protéger, vous et votre fils. »

Rumple regarda son fils, qui le regarda à son tour.

-Nous allons chercher cette dague, décida Rumple. « Je vous remercie madame pour votre hospitalité ».

Il s'apprêta à partir quand il demanda : « Excusez-moi, mais je ne me suis même pas présenté à vous. Je m'appelle Rumplestiltskin, et je suis heureux de vous avoir connu ».

-Moi de même, répliqua-t-elle. « Si jamais nous nous revoyons, vous pourrez m'appeler Cora ».

* * *

-Toujours en train de lire ! lança Mary-Margaret, entrant dans la chambre avec un plateau-repas dans les bras.

Le son de sa voix fit sursauter la jeune femme, assise sur son lit d'hôpital, alors interrompu dans sa lecture.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, s'excusa l'infirmière.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit la jeune femme. Elle referma son livre et le posa sur sa table de nuit. Mary-Margaret posa le plateau sur une petite table à roulettes et la mise à disposition de la jeune femme.

-Il va qu'en même falloir vous trouver un nom, lança Mary-Margaret sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Du moins en attendant ».

-Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment je pourrais m'appeler, dit la jeune femme désespérée.

-N'avez-vous pas trouvé un nom qui vous correspondrait dans ce livre ? demanda l'infirmière.

Mary-Margaret prit le livre, et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard. Elle parcourut rapidement le texte quand elle s'exclama soudain : « Belle ! Que diriez-vous de Belle ? »

-C'est très joli, mais je ne pense pas que cela me corresponde.

-Vous rigolez, ou quoi ! Vous êtes belle comme le jour ! s'exclama Mary-Margaret. « Dorénavant, je vais vous appeler « Belle » ! ».

Cela fit rire la belle, et ses yeux bleus étincelants s'illuminèrent.

Mary-Margaret referma délicatement le livre, quand une chose tomba de l'ouvrage. Elle le ramassa. C'était une jolie rose séchée.

-Oh excuser-moi, j'ai failli l'abîmer, dit Mary-Margaret lui tendant la rose.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une rose dans ce livre, dit Belle surprise.

Au moment où elle attrapa la rose, des images très floues lui revinrent. Quelqu'un lui tend la rose, elle remercie la personne, elle se revoit sourire, et puis, plus rien.

-Belle, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Mary-Margaret, voyant bien que sa patiente était ailleurs.

-Je crois que j'ai eu un souvenir. Dit-elle revenant à elle. « Quelqu'un m'a offert cette rose, mais j'ai oublié son visage ».

-C'est déjà un bon début, rassura Mary-Margaret. « Je vous souhaite un bon appétit » dit-elle, en sortant de la chambre.

Belle contempla encore la fleur quelques minutes essayant de se souvenir d'autres choses, mais en vain. Déçue, elle remit la jolie rose séchée dans le livre et continua sa lecture jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

* * *

Après une longue heure de marche, Rumple et Baelfire aperçurent le château que leur avait indiqué la femme.

-Tu vas m'attendre ici. Dit Rumple à son fils. « Si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici une heure, tu rebrousses chemin, et tu vas retrouver la femme qui nous a hébergés. Mais surtout tu ne vas pas me rejoindre dans ce château ».

Rumple fit promettre à Baelfire de lui obéir. Et il partit en direction du château, s'aidant de son bâton pour marcher. Baelfire le regardait s'éloigner jusqu'à tant qu'il ne voie plus qu'un point pénétrant dans le château.

Rumple poussa délicatement la grande porte du château qui était entrouverte. Celle-ci grinça, ce qui fit frissonner Rumple. Pour se rassurer, il repensait à son fils, qu'il faisait cela pour le protéger, ce qui lui redonna courage. Il entra dans le château. L'endroit était sombre. Qui pouvait bien habiter ce lieu se demanda Rumple. Serait-ce le château du Ténébreux ? La femme ne l'avait pas précisé. Il fallait que Rumple trouve la grande tapisserie, derrière laquelle se cachait la dague.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. Elle était immense en effet. Jamais Rumple n'avait vu une pareille tapisserie. Il s'approcha de la toile. Il posa sa main tremblante lentement sur celle-ci. Puis il attrapa la toile, et il tira de toutes ses forces. Elle tomba alors à terre dans un grand bruit qui résonna dans tout le château. C'est à ce moment-là que Rumple vit la fameuse dague, accrochée dans un renfoncement du mur. Il la retira délicatement. Il l'avait, il avait la dague du Ténébreux ! Mais un immense doute l'envahi. Et si tout cela n'était que pure folie. Un homme pouvant être contrôlé par une dague ! Qui aurait pu croire une telle chose ? La femme l'avait dit, c'était une légende. Mais lui, y avait cru. Voulant tout de même aller au bout de sa quête, il tendit la dague vers le haut et s'exclama : « Ténébreux, je te somme d'apparaître ! ». Le silence le plus complet se fit entendre. Rumple attendait, mais rien ne se produisit. Alors c'était ainsi que cela devait se terminer, pensa-t-il. Il avait fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Tout cela pour une vulgaire dague cachée derrière une tapisserie. Anéanti, il se retourna pour repartir, quand il se trouva nez à nez avec le Ténébreux. Il sursauta de toutes ses forces face à cette créature. Il teint la dague devant lui pour se défendre.

-Qui me demande ? Prononça le Ténébreux sur un ton glaçant.

Rumple ne percevait pas complètement son visage, mais on aurait dit qu'il avait la peau verdâtre

-Ténébreux, soumets-toi, je te contrôle, cria Rumple sur une voix tremblante.

-Oui, tu me contrôles, mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as entre les mains.

-Tu me crois faible, dit Rumple. Tu ne me crois pas capable d'avoir du pouvoir !

Et dans un élan d'effroi, il se jeta sur le Ténébreux et enfonça la dague dans sa poitrine. Ce dernier tomba à terre et expira son dernier souffle. Rumple était bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il retira alors la dague sanglante du corps sans vie. Et il vit avec stupeur, que sur la dague, était gravé le nom de Rumplestiltskin.

Baelfire était assis au pied d'un arbre, quand il vit son père revenir. Il courut vers lui.

-Papa, tu bien ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-Oui, je vais bien Bae. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Rentrons à la maison.

-Qu'as-tu fait de ton bâton pour marcher, demanda l'enfant.

-Je m'en suis débarrassé, je n'en ai plus besoin à présent.


	3. Coeur brisé

**Chapitre 3 : Cœur brisé**

Belle sortit de la salle de bains, venant d'enfiler des habits qu'on lui avait donnés. La robe qu'elle portait quand on l'a retrouvée était dans un triste état, et immettable. Sa convalescence à l'hôpital était terminée, et elle pouvait enfin sortir.

Un « toc-toc » à la porte de sa chambre fit sursauter la jeune femme. Elle vit entrer une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, habillée en tailleur et talons hauts. Elle se dirigea vers Belle et lui serra la main.

-Bonjour, je me présente, je suis Regina Mills, le maire de cette ville.

Belle fut surprise suite à cette déclaration. Le maire de la ville en personne venait la trouver, mais pourquoi donc ?

-Je venais m'assurer que tout se passait bien pour vous.

-Oui, je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien même si je ne me souviens de rien.

-Vous ne savez plus d'où vous venez ? interrogea Regina.

-Non, de rien. Répéta Belle.

-Vous ne vous rappelez plus votre nom, j'imagine. Dit Regina en tournant les talons vers la sortie.

-Je m'appelle Belle, dit-elle en pensant à Mary-Margaret.

Regina s'arrêta net. Sans se retourner, elle murmura : « Belle, quel joli nom ».

Suite à la visite quelque peu surprenante du maire, Belle sortit de l'hôpital, pouvant aller et venir où elle le souhaitait. Mais c'était justement cela le problème. Où pouvait-elle bien aller ? Elle ne connaissait pas cette ville. Et cette ville ne la connaissait pas. Elle se promena alors le long de la rue principale. Mais qu'espérait-elle trouver ? Elle n'avait même pas d'argent sur elle pour se payer une chambre d'hôtel. Finalement, elle était mieux à l'hôpital, pensa-t-elle.

Elle continua de marcher, son livre à la main, quand elle passa devant un bâtiment assez imposant. Intriguée, elle regarda la devanture. Sur celle-ci figurait un lapin blanc et était inscrit en lettres capitales « Rabbit Hole ». Cela semblait être un bar-restaurant, attirant toutes sortes de personnes.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ? lui lança un homme en train de fumer une cigarette sur le trottoir. Il était grand, les cheveux très bruns. Il semblait très sûr de lui.

Belle se tourna vers lui un peu surprise.

\- Euh… rien en particulier, répondit Belle. « Je découvre un peu cette ville».

-Vous êtes nouvelle ? demanda l'homme.

-Oui.

-D'où venez-vous ?

Belle semblait de plus en plus gênée par toutes ces questions. Mais elle voulait être polie. Elle continua donc la conversation.

-D'ici est d'ailleurs, répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-J'aime les femmes mystérieuses. Lança l'homme, un sourire en coin. « Et quel est le nom de la jolie demoiselle ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

-Belle.

-Quel prénom charmant ! Je me présente, je suis Gaston, le patron de ce restaurant.

Belle aurait dû être impressionnée devant un tel homme, mais ce genre d'individu imbu de leur personne qui joue les don Juan, ne lui plaisait pas. Belle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, quand elle vit sur la porte d'entrée du restaurant, une affiche demandant un poste de serveuse à pourvoir. C'était l'occasion ou jamais pour Belle de trouver un travail pour se faire un peu d'argent, afin de rester un peu de temps dans cette ville pour en savoir plus sur son passé, et ce qu'elle faisait ici avant son accident.

-Vous recherchez une serveuse ? demanda-t-elle à Gaston ?

-Oui, effectivement, cela vous intéresse ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, bien-sûr ! Répondit Belle.

-Alors, vous êtes prise sur-le-champ ! Lança Gaston, « Vous avez même un logement à l'étage à votre disposition.

Belle aurait préféré dormir dans un endroit plus calme, mais pour commencer, elle ne devait pas faire la difficile. Belle accepta donc l'offre de Gaston. Ce dernier lui montra sa chambre. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Belle s'installa sur le lit avec son livre, reprenant la lecture de ses histoires palpitantes.

* * *

La forêt semblait calme et paisible. Soudain, au loin, un galop de cheval se fit entendre. Une jeune cavalière passa en trombe dans la forêt, ordonnant à son cheval d'accélérer. La jeune femme à la chevelure brune tressée était une excellente cavalière. Enfin arrivée à sa destination, elle descendit de son cheval, et se retrouva au pied d'un sombre château. Elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée puis frappa, l'air inquiet. Cora lui ouvrit la porte.

-Mère ! Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme bouleversée. « Votre messager m'a apporté votre message qui n'était pas très rassurant ».

Sa mère la regarda l'air grave.

-Regina, je suis désolée ma chérie, lui dit-elle avant de la laisser entrer, lui montrant ainsi la terrible nouvelle.

La jeune fille vit alors un homme étendu par terre, la poitrine ensanglantée. Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça à la vue du corps sans vie de son fiancé.

-Daniel ! Hurla Regina en se précipitant vers lui.

Son chagrin fut immense. Elle sentit son cœur se briser à tout jamais. L'amour de sa vie, le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé était parti, il n'était plus. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Le chagrin était trop fort. Elle aurait voulu mourir, elle aussi.

On enterra Daniel, le lendemain. Regina l'avait veillé toute la nuit. Et à présent elle était là devant sa tombe. Sa mère vint la réconforter.

-Mais qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ! s'exclama Regina avant d'éclater en sanglots.

-Il y a un moyen de le savoir. Dit Cora.

Elle fit apparaître une boule cristal entre ses mains. Elle se concentra sur la boule, quand tout à coup, celle-ci fit apparaître les images du meurtre de Daniel. Regina vit alors le nom du meurtrier de son fiancé sur la dague. Elle tomba alors genoux à terre, avant de hurler de toute son âme : « Je lui ferai payer d'une manière ou d'une autre pour ce qu'il a fait. Je ruinerai son bonheur comme il a ruiné le mien ! Je te maudis Rumplestiltskin, je te maudis !

* * *

Belle entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte. « C'est l'heure jolie demoiselle » lança une voix de l'autre côté de la porte. C'était Gaston qui venait chercher Belle pour son premier service en salle.

-J'arrive tout de suite, répondit-elle.

Avant que les premiers clients arrivent, Gaston lui montra les différentes tâches qu'elle aurait à exécuter ce soir. Il était très gentil avec elle. Un peu trop parfois, du goût de Belle. A presque chaque phrase, il l'a complimentait. Cela en devenait presque gênant pour la jeune femme.

Le service du soir fut assez long et épuisant pour Belle. Les allées et venues, les assiettes à ne pas renverser, rester polie avec les clients même si eux ne le sont pas. Mais elle avait trouvé un travail et un logement, et elle en était fière.

Une fois le service terminé, il était très tard et Belle était en train de finir de nettoyer les tables. Gaston vient la voir, et la complimenta une fois de plus pour son travail.

-Je vais dehors fumer une clope, ça vous direz de m'accompagner ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Je suis désolée Gaston, mais je ne fume pas.

-Juste au moins pour prendre l'air, après tous les efforts que vous avez faits ce soir.

Comme il insistait, la jeune femme accepta, et ils sortirent tous les deux à l'extérieur.

La ville était déserte à une heure si tardive. Belle s'appuya le long du mur essayant de trouver un sujet de conversation.

-Vous ne fumez pas ? demanda Belle voyant que Gaston n'avait ni son paquet de cigarette, ni son briquet.

-J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait faire autre chose.

-Euh… comme quoi ?

La jeune femme commença à s'inquiéter. Elle n'aurait pas dû accepter cette petite balade nocturne.

-Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai des sentiments pour vous Belle, et je sais bien que c'est réciproque.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire cela aussi directement et avec autant d'arrogance pensa Belle. Mais qu'a-t-il en tête ? « Il ne pense tout de même pas que je vais lui sauter dans les bras » pensa Belle.

-Je suis désolée Gaston, mais je pense qu'il y a un malentendu. Vous et moi, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques heures, et…

-Je vous en prie, tutoyez-moi, la coupa-t-il. « Et c'est quelques heures m'ont permis de découvrir une beauté exquise », dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Gaston, s'il vous plaît, il faut que j'aille me coucher maintenant, dit-elle essayant de mettre fin à ce moment des plus gênants. S'il n'était pas son patron, elle serait déjà partie depuis longtemps, mais elle se disait qu'il allait bien arrêter ses réflexions insensées.

-Non, reste encore un moment.

Comment osait-il la tutoyer pensa Belle. Il s'approcha alors jusqu'à l'embrasser dans le coup. La jeune femme poussa un cri de stupeur, et elle le repoussa. Mais celui-ci l'empoigna, alors qu'elle se débâtait. Elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son haleine de tabac froid l'aurait fait vomir. Elle tourna la tête, essayant de se débattre

-Lâchez-moi, vous me faîtes mal ! cria-t-elle

Mais il continua de s'agripper à elle, avec davantage de violence.

-Arrêtez ! Au secours ! hurla-t-elle.

A cet instant, un homme, passa devant la ruelle où était Belle et Gaston. Il fut interpellé par les cris. Il s'arrêta. Gaston s'en aperçut aussitôt et lâcha, la jeune femme en pleure. Il regarda l'homme très rapidement puis il rentra aussitôt. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume sombre, et d'une cane. Il s'avança vers Belle. Ses cheveux mi-longs flottèrent au vent. Le cœur de Belle battait très fort, elle était sous le choc. Elle regarda l'homme s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle le remercier ou partir en courant ? Qui était-ce pour qu'un type comme Gaston s'en aille en courant sans rien dire, rien qu'en le voyant ? Il était tout près d'elle. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle était terrorisée. Il retira alors sa veste de costume.

-Tenez, mettez cela, dit-il, mettant la veste sur les épaules de Belle.

La pression qu'avait éprouvée Belle redescendit tout à coup. Elle arriva enfin à sortir un mot.

-Merci. Dit-elle, en regardant l'homme qui comprit que ce mot sortait du fond de son cœur.

-Je peux vous raccompagner chez vous, si vous le souhaitez. Dit-il sur un ton très calme.

-C'est-à-dire que… je travaillais ici, et j'y étais aussi logé. Mais c'est terminé. Dit-elle tristement.

-Alors, venez avec moi je vais vous amener dans un lieu où vous serez mieux que dans ce trou à rats.

Il l'invita à la suivre. Soudain un bruit se fit entendre. Gaston avait lancé le livre de Belle par la fenêtre en criant « et n'oublie pas ta saleté de bouquin », cria-t-il, refermant aussitôt la fenêtre.

-Mon livre ! s'exclama Belle se précipitant pour le chercher. Elle vérifia que la rose était toujours à sa place, et que le livre n'était pas abîmé. L'homme fut surpris de l'attention qu'elle pouvait porter un à simple livre.

-C'est bon, allons-y, dit Belle confuse de faire attendre l'homme. Ils marchèrent ensemble le long du trottoir sans s'échanger aucun mot. On pouvait seulement entendre résonnait la cane de l'homme sur les pavés. Soudain il s'arrêta devant une petite maison. Belle regarda la devanture, on pouvait voir inscrit « Chez Granny ». L'homme sonna toujours sans ne dire aucun mot. Ils attendirent quelques secondes. De la lumière apparue derrière les rideaux. On entendit par-derrière la porte : « qui peut bien venir nous réveiller à une autre aussi tardive, les gens ne manquent vraiment pas de culot ! ». L'homme releva la tête esquissant un demi-sourire. Belle se demandait vraiment ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Quand soudain, une vieille femme ouvrit la porte, vêtue d'une robe de chambre. Elle commença à ronchonner en ouvrant la porte, mais son visage se changea complètement quand elle vit l'homme à la cane.

-Monsieur, Monsieur Gold, bredouilla-t-elle, toute surprise.

-Bonsoir, Granny.

-Euh… que puis-je faire pour vous à une heure aussi tardive ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

Il sortit alors un billet de sa poche, et le donna à Granny.

-Prenez soin d'elle. Dit-il. Puis il partit, sans dire un mot.

Granny fut troublé et très étonné de ce geste. Puis après un instant de réflexion, elle dit à la jeune femme, « venez ma chère enfant, venez-vous réchauffer ».


	4. Marché conclu

**Chapitre 4 : Marché conclu**

« Longue vie à la reine ! Longue vie à la reine ! » Les cris des villageois retentissaient dans tout le royaume. Une jeune femme avait épousé le Roi veuf Léopold. Les noces avaient été grandioses, disait-on. Ils étaient fiers de leur nouvelle Reine. La reine Regina.

Baelfire entendait toutes ces nouvelles qui semblaient réjouir tous les villageois. Mais lui, il n'en avait que faire de la nouvelle Reine. Non, lui, il s'inquiétait pour son père. Depuis qu'il avait récupéré cette dague, il n'était plus le même. Certes, il avait tué tous les ogres rodant autour du village. Mais au lieu que les gens l'acclament, ils avaient eu peur de sa puissance, et préféraient l'éviter. Rien ne change, pensait Baelfire. Avant, on l'éviter car il n'avait rien, et maintenant, on l'évitait car il était trop puissant. Sa dague lui permettait de faire tout ce qu'il désirait. Et plus les jours passaient, et plus il devenait sombre. Il voulait faire payer à tous ceux qui l'avaient humilié quand il n'était encore qu'un simple tisserand. Baelfire l'avait vu tuer des gens. Dès que quelqu'un s'en prenait à son fils, ne serait-ce que le bousculer par mégarde, il le tuait sur-le-champ. Malgré tout cela, il était gentil avec son fils. Ce dernier était encore le seul à pouvoir le dissuader d'utiliser la magie. Mais Baelfire aurait voulu que jamais, il ne trouve cette dague, que jamais, il ne devienne le Ténébreux, cet être aux grands pouvoirs qui terrorisaient tout le monde, cet être à la peau de crocodile, cette bête.

Un jour, alors que Rumple et son fils étaient en train de déjeuner, Baelfire osa enfin dire à son père :

-« Tu n'es plus le même. Tu t'en rends compte, non ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire du mal à tout le monde »

Rumple s'arrêta alors de manger et il regarda son fils, surpris par cette remarque.

-J'ai instauré une trêve alors que la guerre des ogres battait son plein. Répondit-il. J'ai traversé le champ de bataille et j'ai fait qu'ils ont tous baissé les armes. J'ai ramené tous les enfants à leurs parents. Alors un homme qui a sauvé des centaines de vies…

-Il peut s'arrêter là ! Le coupa Baelfire. « Un homme qui a sauvé des centaines de vies en a fait assez ! Tu peux très bien t'arrêter maintenant !

-Non ! Je veux plus de pouvoirs, afin de te protéger, toi !

-Je n'aurais pas besoin d'être protégé si tu n'avais pas de pouvoir !

-Je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser ! rétorqua le Ténébreux.

-Tu peux essayer !

-Essayer ? dit Rumple en sortant la dague sa poche. Il l'a teint devant Baelfire et lui dit : « Si quelqu'un me tue avec ceci, il hérite de mon pouvoir. Maintenant, tu le sais réfléchis-y. C'est ça que tu veux ?

-Non, mais il doit avoir d'autres moyens de te retirer ton pouvoir ! lui répondit Baelfire.

-Tu n'as qu'à chercher un autre moyen si tu veux, mais ne te fais pas trop d'espoir.

-Papa, si j'arrive à trouver comment te retirer ton pouvoir, et que ce soit dangereux ni pour toi, ni pour moi, est-ce que tu le feras ? demanda-t-il à son père.

-C'est impossible répliqua-t-il, servant la soupe.

-On n'était pas mieux avant ?

-Tu es malheureux à ce point mon fils ? lança Rumple légèrement agacé par cette conversation. « Je peux créer tout ce que tu désires » dit-il avec ses mimiques habituelles. « Dis-le-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il à son fils le voyant préoccupé.

-Je veux mon Papa, lui répondit-il droit dans les yeux.

Rumple le regarda, attendrit par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Et c'est ton bonheur qui compte le plus pour moi. Lui dit-il gentiment. « Si tu trouves comment faire, je le ferai ».

Le visage de Baelfire s'illumina quand il entendit ces paroles sortirent de la bouche de son père.

-Très bien. Lui répondit Baelfire en lui tendant la main.

Rumple regarda la main que lui tendait son fils. Il lui rendit alors sa poignée de main, et ce fut le premier contrat passé entre eux.

* * *

-Une tasse de café ?

Belle prise dans sa lecture releva la tête. Elle vit une jeune femme brune. Elle portait des habits rouges, quelque peu provocants, qui ne passaient pas inaperçus, même derrière son tablier blanc. Belle en déduit donc qu'elle était serveuse ici, chez Granny.

-Oui, merci beaucoup, répondit Belle poliment, voyant que la jeune femme lui tendait la tasse.

Cette dernière finit par s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Je m'appelle Scarlett, toi c'est Belle ? lança-t-elle.

-Oui c'est bien ça. Répondit Belle.

-Je suis la petite-fille de Granny. Elle m'a raconté que c'est Monsieur Gold qui t'a ramené ici.

-Euh… il ne m'a pas dit son nom, mais ta grand-mère le connaît apparemment.

-Mais tout le monde le connaît à Storybrooke ! C'est le propriétaire !

-Il possède ce restaurant ? interrogea Belle.

-Oui, mais pas que. Il est le propriétaire de la ville !

Belle comprit alors qu'il était un homme très puissant.

Scarlett poursuivi : « Tout le monde le craint ici »

-Le craindre ? Mais pourquoi donc ? demanda Belle. « Il n'a pas l'air méchant !

-Sachant que tout se qui ce trouve ici est à lui, il peut virer qui il veut en un rien de temps ! Il l'a déjà fait avec un pauvre homme qui ne pouvait plus payer son loyer ! Tout le monde le déteste ici ! Et il le mérite bien !

-Mais comment tu expliques qu'il m'ait pratiquement sauvée d'une situation qui allait tourner au cauchemar, et qu'il m'ait amené ici en payant ma chambre en plus ! dit Belle agacée par toutes les remarques de Scarlett.

-Justement, je ne l'explique pas. Et ça me surprend beaucoup de lui. Tu devrais t'en méfier.

-Scarlett, je ne t'embauche pas pour taper la causette ! cria Granny de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Scarlett se leva alors brusquement et alla continuer son service.

Belle réfléchit à tout ce que venait de lui dire la jeune femme. Serait-ce pour cela que Gaston s'était enfui comme un voleur quand il a vu monsieur Gold ? Certainement pensa Belle. Mais ce monsieur Gold l'a tout de même accompagné dans cet endroit très chaleureux, et il lui a même donné sa veste pour la réchauffer. La veste ! Belle y repensa subitement. Il fallait la lui rendre. Ce serait justement l'occasion pour elle d'aller le remercier. Et d'en savoir un peu plus sur cet homme qui faisait si peur à tout le monde.

* * *

Baelfire entra en trombe dans la maison. Son père qui était à son rouet sursauta par l'agitation de son fils.

-Voyons, Bae que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Papa, il faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi !

Il tira son père par la manche, et l'emmena jusque dans la forêt.

-Baelfire, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ! Commença à s'énerver son père.

-J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama le jeune garçon.

-Trouvé quoi ?

Baelfire lui montra alors une chose qui ressemblait fortement à un haricot.

-Qu'est-ce que cela ? interrogea Rumple.

-C'est un haricot, un haricot magique, dit Baelfire réjoui.

-Et alors, que veux-tu faire d'un haricot magique ? dit Rumple inquiet.

-Ce haricot va nous conduire dans un monde sans magie, expliqua l'enfant.

-Un monde sans magie ? Mais je ne veux pas d'un monde sans magie !

-Mais dans ce monde, tu ne seras plus le ténébreux ! Tu seras normal !

-Mais si je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs, je ne pourrais plus te protéger !

-Mais tu n'auras pas à me protéger puisqu'il n'y aura plus de magie.

-Et puis d'abord, où as-tu eu cela ? demanda Rumple agacé.

-Tu connais la légende de la fée bleue ? Commença Baelfire.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as appelé cette maudite fée ! grogna Rumple.

-Elle m'a donné le dernier haricot, exprès pour nous ! Tu dois tenir ta promesse papa !

Baelfire lança alors le haricot par terre. Le sol commença à trembler.

-Ecarte-toi, lança Rumple.

-Non papa, ça marche !

Le sol s'ouvrit soudain. Une spiral se forma.

-C'est un piège ! hurla Rumple.

-Non papa ! Il faut sauter !

-Non Bae cette chose va nous aspirer et nous tuer. Eloigne-toi !

Le vortex s'agrandissait de plus en plus. Rumple tira son fils par le bras pour l'éloigner de ce trou aspirant. Refusant de suivre son père, il glissa alors dans la spirale. Son père le rattrapa, essayant de le sortir d'ici.

-Papa, il faut que tu sautes avec moi ! cria Baelfire.

-Je ne peux pas Bae ! dit-il en essayant de toutes ses forces de retenir son fils.

-Tu m'avais promis ! Nous avions un marché ! Tu as rompu notre marché ! hurla Baelfire.

-Bae non ! Hurla Rumple quand il senti la main de son fils glisser.

Le vortex aspira l'enfant avant de se refermer, laissant Rumple seul dans l'empreinte de la spirale, hurlant le nom de son fils.

-Bae ! Je veux venir avec toi ! Attends-moi ! Je t'en supplie Bae ! hurla-t-il en sanglots, en creusant la terre de ses mains. Mais le vortex s'était bel et bien refermé. Rumple était seul, son fils était parti.


	5. L'antre de la Bête

**Chapitre 5 : L'antre de la Bête**

Belle descendit l'escalier tenant dans ses mains un sac. Elle arriva dans la salle de restaurant de chez Granny. Scarlett était en train d'installer les tables pour le déjeuner, tandis que Granny était derrière le comptoir en train d'essuyer quelques verres. Elle s'approcha près du comptoir.

-Excusez-moi Granny, mais vous savez où je pourrais trouver Monsieur Gold ?

-M. Gold ? répéta Granny surprise. Eh bien, il doit être à l'endroit qu'il est tout le temps.

-Euh… c'est-à-dire ?

-Il tient une boutique d'antiquités, au bout de la grande avenue sur la gauche. Dit-elle tout en continuant d'essuyer ses verres.

-Je vous remercie !

La jeune femme se précipita vers la sortie toute joyeuse.

-Attendez ! lui lança Granny. Belle qui s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte se retourna vers Granny.

-Un conseil, surtout n'acceptez aucun marché qu'il voudrait passer avec vous.

Belle fut surprise par ce « conseil » de Granny. Un marché ? Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de marché ? Elle n'allait pas le voir pour passer un marché.

-Euh… oui. J'y penserai. Répondit Belle un peu confuse de la remarque de la vieille femme. Elle sortit du restaurant, longeant l'avenue et cherchant la fameuse boutique d'antiquités de la ville. Elle arriva enfin au bout de l'avenue et aperçut une enseigne avec inscrit « Mr Gold pawnbroker ». Elle regarda à travers la vitre de la boutique. L'endroit avait l'air calme. Elle ouvrit la porte sur laquelle le panneau « ouvert » figurait.

La clochette retentit. M. Gold se trouvait dans l'arrière-boutique, quand il l'entendit. Il posa alors l'objet qu'il était en train de réparer. Il prit sa canne et souleva les rideaux qui séparaient les deux pièces pour aller accueillir son potentiel client. Il fut surpris de découvrir la magnifique jeune femme qu'il avait raccompagnée hier soir. Il ne s'attendait pas à la revoir aussi rapidement. Il n'aurait même jamais pensé qu'elle viendrait le voir dans sa boutique. Il l'avait emmené chez Granny la nuit dernière, car il savait qu'elle prendrait soin d'elle. Mais il savait aussi que la vieille dame ne l'appréciait pas tellement, comme tous les habitants de cette ville d'ailleurs, et que, par conséquent, elle aurait mis en garde la jeune femme. Néanmoins, elle se tenait là, devant lui, l'air intimidé, mais joyeuse tout de même.

-Bonjour ! Lui dit Belle

La voix de la jeune femme le sortit de ses pensées.

-Bonjour, lui répondit-il ne sachant que dire d'autre.

-Je suis la jeune femme que vous avez… Belle hésita un instant avant de continuer. «Sauver hier soir ».

Monsieur Gold fut surpris par le mot qu'elle venait d'employer. C'était la première fois, qu'on lui disait qu'il avait sauvé quelqu'un.

-Oui, je vous ai reconnu, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Belle lui sourit également.

-Je voulais vous remercier d'être intervenus hier soir. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je ne préfère pas penser à ce qu'il se serait passé.

Monsieur Gold baissa le regard évitant celui de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le remercie. Et il ne savait que répondre.

-Oh, et j'allais oublier, je suis venu aussi vous rapporter votre veste.

Elle lui tendit alors le sac qui contenait la veste.

-Merci beaucoup, lui répondit-il en prenant le sac.

-Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie, vraiment ! Monsieur Gold paraissait de plus en plus surpris par cette jeune femme. Mais peut-être essaye-t-elle tout simplement de lui faire bonne impression pour se servir de lui quand cela l'arrangerait, pensa-t-il. Il se méfiait toujours de tout le monde. Il ne faisait confiance à personne. Mais pourtant, dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme, M. Gold ne put s'empêcher de voir resplendir l'honnêteté et la sincérité.

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur, demanda-t-il.

-Je m'appelle Belle. Je suis nouvelle ici. Je suis arrivée, il y a quelques jours. Mon histoire est un peu compliquée.

Gold continuait à l'écouter. La jeune femme ne savait plus comment continuer la conversation.

-Je vous dis à une prochaine fois, lui dit Belle en souriant.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, ouvrant la porte qui fit de nouveau retentir la clochette.

-Attendez ! lui dit-il.

Elle s'arrêta net, se retournant vers lui.

-Je… commença-t-il.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui dire. Mais il se lança tout de même.

« Vous avez donc perdu votre travail… suite à l'incident de hier soir ?

Belle fut surprise de sa question.

-Euh… oui. Mais c'est mieux ainsi. Je trouverai bien autre chose.

-Je recherche quelqu'un pour m'aider dans la boutique. Comme dépoussiérer les étagères, ou même renseigner les clients. Si cela vous intéresse.

Belle fut stupéfaite de sa proposition. Mais elle se rappela soudain du « conseil » de Granny. Devait-elle accepter cette proposition ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Peut-être devrait-elle en parler à Granny. Elle préférait réfléchir avant d'accepter quoi que ce soit. Elle avait déjà eu une mauvaise expérience avec son premier travail, et elle ne voulait pas qu'un incident se renouvelle.

-Il faut que je réfléchisse, répondit Belle.

Le visage de M. Gold perdit alors son enthousiasme. Mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer, et il continua sur le même ton.

-Oui, je comprends. La boutique ouvre à huit heures quinze, demain matin. Si vous vous présentez, vous serez prise. Et si vous ne venez pas, j'en déduirais que vous aurez décliné mon offre, et je respecterais votre décision.

Une fois arrivée chez Granny, Belle monta dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, et repensa à cette proposition. Devait-elle en parler à Granny ? Devait-elle accepter de travailler chez l'homme qui effrayait tous les habitants de cette ville ? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis elle repensa à son accident, pourquoi était-elle à Storybrooke. Que faisait-elle ici ? Personne ne la connaissait dans cette ville, alors pourquoi venir ici ? Si seulement les souvenirs pouvaient lui revenir. Elle prit alors son livre et continua sa passionnante lecture.

* * *

Les années passèrent et Rumplestiltskin se sentait de plus en plus seul sans son fils. Il avait essayé toute sorte de magie, tous les sorts qui puissent exister pour le ramener mais en vain. Il s'était offert un magnifique château, pensant que les choses matérielles auraient pu consoler son immense chagrin. Mais toutes les richesses du monde n'auraient pas suffi à combler ce vide immense dans le cœur de Rumple. Cette perte l'avait terriblement affecté. Cela l'avait rendu aigris. Sa magie était devenue encore plus sombre, encore plus violente. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il n'avait plus personne à aimer. Les gens des villages alentour avaient surnommé ce château perdu, le château des ténèbres. Un endroit dont personne n'osait s'approcher par crainte de croiser le Ténébreux.

Mais un jour, un messager lui apporta un message le suppliant de protéger le Royaume d'Avonléa contre la guerre des Ogres. Rumplestiltskin vit une occasion de passer un marché et il se rendit au château du seigneur. Là-bas, il fut accueilli comme une bête en qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance, mais qui était tout de même leur seul espoir. Le seigneur proposa donc, en échange d'une protection, de le payer en or. Mais Rumple ne voulait pas d'or. Il pouvait en faire lui-même de l'or. Au cours de leur entrevue, il avait remarqué la présence d'une jeune femme. Il proposa donc son prix : la jeune femme en échange de leur protection. Le seigneur s'y opposa. Il ne laisserait pas sa fille à cette bête. Rumplestiltskin s'apprêtait à partir quand la jeune femme décida tout de même d'aller avec la bête, contre la volonté de son père.

-C'est pour toujours ma chère, lui souffla Rumple dans l'oreille.

-J'accepte si vous protégez mon royaume. Lui répondit-elle.

-Marché conclut ! Vous avez gagné votre guerre. Lança-t-il au seigneur, avec un rire sarcastique.

-Belle ! cria son père.

Mais il était trop tard, Rumple fit disparaître la jeune femme et lui, dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

Une fois dans son château, il enferma la jeune femme dans un cachot, dans la plus haute tour du château. Elle était désormais sa prisonnière. Condamnée à rester au service de la bête jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Rumple savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Mais il lui fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de son vaste château. Il n'aurait pas pensé que la jeune femme aurait accepté de son plein gré. Il la trouvait néanmoins courageuse. Mais il voulait se faire respecter. Et pour lui le seul moyen était de l'effrayer pour qu'elle lui obéisse.

Belle quant à elle pleurait en repensant à son père qu'elle ne reverrait plus. Elle se sentait terriblement seule, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que la Bête allait faire d'elle. Mais elle se disait qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour son royaume. Et peu importe ce qui lui arriverait, elle avait agi en héro. Epuisée de fatigue, elle s'endormit sur la modeste paillasse qui lui servait de lit. Et le soleil se coucha peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité s'installe sur le château des ténèbres.


End file.
